1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for issuing information over a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and a system for issuing information over the Internet are already known in practice and from International Patent Application publication nos. WO 00/50967 and WO 98/43170. With the known system, queries in a large number of areas of knowledge are answered by a preset number of experts. The experts are previously registered as such for a specific area of expertise. Also, with the known system, a specific area of expertise has to be indicated for a submitted query. Then, the submitted query is forwarded to the experts responsible for this area of expertise, generally via e-mail. As soon as a query is answered, the inquirer is notified. The answers are evaluated and thus generate a qualitative selection of contributions. The experts are reimbursed for their answers. The drawback to this known method and system is that it takes a comparatively long time for a user asking a question to receive a qualified answer, rendering the known system uninteresting for a large number of users submitting queries.